<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proč Tobirama nenávidí Uchihy – Sasuke's World by The_SasuKe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318347">Proč Tobirama nenávidí Uchihy – Sasuke's World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SasuKe/pseuds/The_SasuKe'>The_SasuKe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Hashirama - Freeform, M/M, Madara - Freeform, Mir, Ninja, Senju - Freeform, Tobirama - Freeform, Uchiha, Yaoi, izuna - Freeform, láska - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, ninjové, předci, příměří, zakázané</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SasuKe/pseuds/The_SasuKe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesnášel je a opovrhoval jimi. Odmítal je přijmout za přátele nebo jim uvěřit. Protože věděl, kolik bolesti způsobili. Pak ale poznal jiného Uchihu… Jiný neznamená horší. Jiný neznamená lepší. Jiný znamená Izuna Uchiha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="entry-header-inner section-inner medium">
  <h1 class="entry-title">Proč Tobirama nenávidí Uchihy</h1>
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-meta-wrapper post-meta-single post-meta-single-top">
    <ul class="post-meta">
<li class="post-author meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Autor</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> Autor: <a href="https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/">SasuKe</a> </span>
</li>
<li class="post-date meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Datum příspěvku</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> <a href="https://sasukes.world/2020/07/22/proc-tobirama-nenavidi-uchihy/">22.7.2020</a> </span>
</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="featured-media-inner section-inner">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="post-inner thin">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="wp-block-buttons">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
    <p>„Nii-san, opakoval jsem to už stokrát, mír nemír, mě do toho posedávání s Uchihama netahej!“ rozhodil Tobirama rukama a chystal se zmizet, jenže jeho sourozenec ho pevně chytil za rukáv.</p>
    <p>„Tobiramo, přestaň!“</p>
    <p>„Já opravdu, opravdu nenávidím Uchihy!“ protestoval.</p>
    <p>„Jestli se nezúčastníš, mohlo by je to urazit.“</p>
    <p>„Jestli mě donutíš tu zůstat, urazím se já!“ zavrčel mladší.</p>
    <p>„S tím nějak dokážu žít,“ zasmál se dlouhovlasý, mladý muž po jeho boku a postrčil ho zpět dovnitř.</p>
    <p>Tobirama byl naštvaný, včera se jeho bratr vrátil a jako by nic mu oznámil, že po tolika mrtvých a zraněných spolu prostě jen uzavřou mír a budou dál v klidu žít. To se na tom teda nemohli domluvit rovnou? Museli nechat zemřít stovky lidí, aby si uvědomili, že jejich klany dokážou normálně žít vedle sebe? Ne, nesmysl. Kdyby to tak bylo, k tomuhle by nikdy nedošlo, vždycky tu bude souboj o to, kdo má nad kým nadvládu. Tím, že zvou Uchihy do vlastního domu o ni právě přicházejí.</p>
    <p>Netrpělivě čekal, zatím co jeho bratr připravoval čaj.</p>
    <p>„Proč tady musím křečkovat? O čem se s nima budu jako bavit?“ prskal do všech stran.</p>
    <p>„Téma hovoru nechám na tobě, nejlépe, když budeš mlčet, pokud nebudeš chtít dodat něco inteligentního,“ odpověděl přes rameno svému popuzenému sourozenci.</p>
    <p>„Aha, takže tady musím sedět a mlčet, abych je neurazil tím, že se neukážu a neřekl během své přítomnosti něco, čím bych je mohl urazit,“ brblal potichu, když se ozvalo klepání.<br/>„Jsou tady, otevři,“ pobídl ho šeptem Hashirama.<br/>„Není můj způsob otevírání dveří příliš nezdvořilý?“ rýpl si jízlivě a pak už se šoural ke vchodu.</p>
    <p>Jen co otevřel, spatřil dva muže. Jednoho arogantně vyhlížejícího, kterého už velmi dobře znal, Uchiha Madara se na něj pořádně ani nepodíval, ale už jen z pohledu mu čišelo, že kdyby mohl, s chutí by si o Tobiramu utřel podrážku bot. Druhý byl méně výrazný, v typickém tričku Uchiha klanu, který neustále těkal pohledem.</p>
    <p>„Zdravím,“ pokusil se o trochu přívětivý tón, i když mu ti dva v jeho domě vůbec nebyli příjemní.</p>
    <p>Starší kolem něj prošel dovnitř bez jediného slova, pro něj byl pouhý vzduch. Tobirama začínal vnitřně soptit. Měl dojem, že úplně vidí, jak ještě dva metry za Madarou vchází jeho ego.</p>
    <p>„Promiňte,“ uklonil se nevinně mladší a následoval svého bratra. Tobirama za nimi s povzdechem zavřel.</p>
    <p>„Madaro! Izuno! Posaďte se,“ vítal je Hashirama a začal připravovat na stůl šálky čaje, jako by byli staří dobří přátelé. No… Ti dva vlastně byli, ale pochopit to jeho mladší bratr vážně nedokázal.</p>
    <p>„Takže když už jsme teda tady, musíme se domluvit, co chceš udělat s tím územím, o které jsme naposledy válčili,“ podotkl Madara s kamennou tváří, jako by ho nějaká zdvořilost vůbec nezajímala.</p>
    <p>„No nejspíš jej rozdělíme, nebo ho můžeme vyhlásit za neutrální zónu. Vlastně, co bys řekl na spojení celých našich území?“ zeptal se druhý.</p>
    <p>„Myslíš tím nejen uzavření míru, ale spojení obou klanů?“ přeměřil si ho podezíravě Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Izuna seděl poslušně vedle něj, a poslouchal každé slovo, jako by ho ta debata srdečně zajímala, chápal každé slovo či námitku z té či oné strany, a přemýšlel o možném řešení.</p>
    <p>Tobirama to zatím znuděně sledoval s podepřenou hlavou, neměl vlastně ponětí, co se tu řeší. Byl naprosto oddaný podřídit se bratrovým rozhodnutím, protože ten pitomec jeho rady stejně nikdy neposlouchal. Ale nepotřeboval se na tohle ještě koukat.</p>
    <p>„Podej mi mapu,“ nařídil Madara svému společníkovi a mladší Uchiha ji hned vytáhl.</p>
    <p>„Nezlobte se, můj návrh nebude možná nejlepší, ale bylo by špatné nechat tuhle oblast…,“ poprvé za celou dobu promluvil i Izuna a tón i způsob jeho vyjadřování si vyžádal Tobiramovu pozornost. Vůbec se Uchihům s jakými se do teď setkal nepodobal. Tedy vzhledem samozřejmě, ale jeho jednání bylo jiné. Na tváři mu hrál milý úsměv a v jeho hlase ať se snažil jak chtěl, nemohl najít schovaný ten podmanivý dominantní tón, dávající najevo, že si myslí, že je lepší než ostatní.</p>
    <p>„Že by přece jen nebyli všichni tak nesnesitelní?“ zamyslel se mladík.</p>
    <p>„Co si o tom myslíš?“ zeptal se Hashirama bratra, což neměl dělat.</p>
    <p>Nejen, že ten vůbec neměl ponětí o čem do teď hovořili, ale co víc, měl co dělat, aby neodpověděl, že na jeho místě by Madaru vykopl ven zdí.</p>
    <p>„Že je to vaše věc, pro klan bude nejlepší hlavně mír. Je jedno, jak ho dosáhneme. Nech jim to území,“ pronesl směrem k Hashiramovi, když viděl, kam směřuje jeho prst na mapě.</p>
    <p>„Tvůj bratr nemá žádnou vůdčí vůli a schopnost vybojovat si, co chce. Pozor, aby to někteří neviděli jako slabost,“ prohodil s posměchem Madara.<br/>„Já toho parchanta zabiju!“ bylo první, co proletělo Tobiramovi hlavou a dostal silné cukání do ruky. „Já se snažím ho neurazit, být zdvořilý a on se tu po mě úplně klidně vozí a Hashi ho nechá, tak to teda ne.“</p>
    <p>„No mohl bych se tu začít hádat o každou píď NAŠÍ půdy, kterou jste nám VY ukradli, ale řekněme, že můj cíl je uzavřít příměří. Což vylučuje, vykopat odsud ten tvůj zadek! Ve vší slušnosti, víc nemám co říct,“ otočil se s hromadou výčitek v očích na bratra a pohledem mu jasně říkal, že si za to může sám.</p>
    <p>Madarův výraz se opět ani o milimetr nezměnil.</p>
    <p>„Víš, že bych tě mohl zabít?“ zeptal se ho pak úplně normálním tónem.</p>
    <p>„To by pak nebylo moc příměří, ale můžeme to zkusit. Nějak by mě to NEPŘEKVAPILO,“ odsekl mladší Senju.</p>
    <p>Madara byl opět notnou chvíli zticha.</p>
    <p>Hashirama vymýšlel rychle jak uklidnit situaci, protože viděl, že jestli budou ti dva pokračovat, kouká z toho průšvih.</p>
    <p>„Izuno, běžte se na chvíli s tímhle sympatickým mladým mužem projít. Zdá se, že bude lepší, když to vyřídíme my dva,“ řekl nečekaně vůdce klanu Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Hashirama jen kývl na bratra, ať kouká jít a pohledem mu naznačoval, ať už nic neprovede. Naštěstí se Izuna nezdál být tak útočný jako jeho bratr.</p>
    <p>„Ano nii-san,“ souhlasil Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Tobirama mlčky vstal a šel ven. Byl i celkem rád, že nemusí dál dýchat stejný vzduch. Jen se snažil být na pozoru, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli Madaru nenaštval natolik, že posílá bratra někde ho tiše zlikvidovat.</p>
    <p>Nějakou chvíli šel po ulici směrem k lesu, následován Izunou, který ho značně znervózňoval.</p>
    <p>Stále mlčel a kdykoli se na něj otočil, uhnul pohledem.</p>
    <p>Nebyl si jistý, jestli je bezpečné odcházet někam mimo civilizaci. Netušil, co se dá od těch podlých krys čekat. Mohl ho kdykoliv napadnout, ale odmítal si přiznat, že by si s ním snad neporadil.<br/>„Málo lidí takhle mluvilo s mým bratrem,“ ozval se najednou hlas černovláska o poznání jistější než uvnitř.</p>
    <p>„Vážně? Kolik jich znáš?“ zeptal se jakoby nezúčastněně.</p>
    <p>„Teď už nikoho,“ odvětil s celkem jasným podtextem.<br/>Tobiramovi pomalu ale jistě začínal jezdit mráz po zádech. Zvlášť proto, že ho měl na nich nalepeného. Hledal aspoň tu nejmenší výmluvu, aby s tím “stopováním“ jeho společník přestal. Najednou zastavil a otočil se na Izunu.</p>
    <p>„Kdy se můžem vlastně vrátit?“ zeptal se ho, jako by měl mít s tímhle už zkušenosti.</p>
    <p>„Nevím, dal bych jim ještě tak hodinu, na moc dlouhý řeči si zase nepotrpí,“ odpověděl druhý a rozhlédl se po lese s rozpačitým krčením rameny.</p>
    <p>„To už kouká kam mě zakope?“ zamžoural Tobirama a odolával pokušení přiblížit ruku k pouzdru na zbraně. Jenže co by mu to bylo platné, ten kluk tady, sotva stejně starý jako on sám, je Uchiha a má Sharingan, navíc bratr Uchihy Madary. Určitě ovládá nějakou silnou techniku.</p>
    <p>„Copak jsem sebevrah?!“ proletělo mu krátce hlavou, když si uvědomil, od jaké pozice se tímhle výletem staví.</p>
    <p>„No řekni, co Hashirama? Taky tě pořád nutí dělat mu poskoka?“ zeptal se najednou černovlasý a ruce si zastrčil do kapes.</p>
    <p>„Chce si povídat o tomhle?“ nechápal druhý. Zůstal na něj civět s mírně tupým výrazem. „Jak se to vezme,“ odvětil nakonec, když si vzpomněl na vaření večeře a zašívání prádla a vlastně všechno krom ohřátí vody. Protože jeho bratr byl opravdu pošuk a dle Tobiramova názoru by byl dávno mrtvý, kdyby na něj nedával pozor. Boj byl bohužel jeho jedinou silnou stránkou a to zdaleka na přežití nestačilo, ale o tom tu nechtěl tomu klukovi vykládat. I když se mu teď nezdál vůbec nebezpečný.</p>
    <p>„Děláš, jako by ti to vadilo, byl si do toho tak zažraný,“ konstatoval a opřel se o strom.</p>
    <p>„Heh, co? Popravdě vůbec netuším o čem mluvili.“</p>
    <p>„Kdybys to netušil, tvůj společník by tě dávno spálil na popel,“ zamračil se.</p>
    <p>„Madara je možná mistr v boji, ale určitě ne dvakrát všímavý, když jde o lidi, kteří jsou mu nejblíž a nemusí si na ně dávat pozor,“ podotkl.</p>
    <p>„Jako bych ten pocit znal,“ prohodil neutrálně Tobirama.</p>
    <p>„Měl sem trochu obavy sem přijít a ještě víc, když sem tě uviděl, ale nakonec nejsou Senju tak strašní lidé, jak je bratr popsal,“ usmál se Izuna.</p>
    <p>„Strašní? Ta shnilá mršina nás takhle veřejně pomlouvá?!“ začal znovu zuřit světlovlasý, ale přehlušil ho smích.</p>
    <p>„On se směje? Opravdu se směje?“ zíral na něj jako na sedm div světa, když si kecl do trávy a začal se řechtat na celé kolo. Hned jak se ale uklidnil, pohodlně se usadil a omluvil se. Nechtěl si to hned rozházet.</p>
    <p>„Si vážně zvláštní,“ podotkl druhý a sedl si vedle něj s povzdechem.</p>
    <p>„Myslíš? Madara to taky říká, říká dokonce že nevhodný pro vojenské účely. Nechává mě sedět doma, protože jsem trochu jiný,“ konstatoval. Obloučky na jeho čele se při tom trochu nepřátelsky zkroutily.</p>
    <p>„Měníš nálady jak počasí a Madara je zamindrákovaný kre*én,“ konstatoval.</p>
    <p>„Vážně bys o něm tak neměl mluvit,“ řekl Izuna.</p>
    <p>„Neměl, stejně jako pít a nadávat. Když to nedělám na veřejnosti, je to jedno,“ ušklíbl se světlovlasý.</p>
    <p>„Víš co, Tobiramo? Líbíš se mi!“</p>
    <p>„Chm, ty mě na Uchihu celkem taky. Ber to jako hodně velkou poklonu,“ zacukal Tobiramovi koutek.</p>
    <p>„Na Uchihu?“ zopakoval zamyšleně černovlásek.</p>
    <p>„Nepřemýšlej o tom, jen že jsou všichni tak… ..tak neuvěřitelně panovační a přes sebevědomí si nevidí na špičky bot!“ rozhořčení v hlase nemohl popřít.</p>
    <p>„Zapomínáš, že i když mám vychování, pořád k nim taky patřím,“ konstatoval druhý.</p>
    <p>„Jo, ale nejsem si jistej, jestli k nim patříš v tomhle smyslu,“ řekl tónem, který měl debatu ukončit.</p>
    <p>Jenže Izuna vyskočil jako lasička, nečekaně se mu zapřel o ramena a shodil ho na zem.</p>
    <p>„Taky jsem neuvěřitelně panovačný a sebevědomý,“ konstatoval, když ležel Tobirama na zádech a on se nad ním jako šelma opíral na čtyřech, přičemž zabodával svůj pohled přesně do středu jeho očí.</p>
    <p>Tobirama to uviděl až teď, konečně v něm našel Uchihu. Taky mu ale došlo, že teď zapne Sharingan a… Jak to mohl přehlédnout? Nevinnost byla najednou ta tam a na něj upíraly pohled oči ďábla. Sáhl po kunai, když jako šokem se k němu Izuna sklonil, stihl říznout a ani ne moc tvrdě, když se ho dotkly vlhké, měkké rty a ruce mu zajely pod tričko. Tobirama šokem úplně ztuhl, do tváří se mu nahrnula krev.</p>
    <p>„Co? Co? Co?!“ opakoval pořád dokola, když ho pustil.</p>
    <p>Černovlasý ještě jednou zopakoval to, co udělal, při čemž si neodpustil přejet rukama po jeho hrudníku.</p>
    <p>„Izuno!“ shodil ho ze sebe prudce.</p>
    <p>Právě teď měl ten bezbolestný, věčně spokojený, nezranitelný výraz, tak typický pro Uchihu. Výraz vítěze, přesto, že seděl na zemi s pořezaným stehnem.</p>
    <p>Druhý jen překvapeně zíral, pak zatřepal hlavou a všiml si, co způsobil.</p>
    <p>„Sakra, Hashirama mě zabije!“ procedil. Zapomněl na vše kolem a přesunul se, aby se na to podíval.</p>
    <p>„Au,“ sykl Izuna hned, jak se dotkl jeho rány.</p>
    <p>„Nějak to ošetříme, no a je po příměří,“ uvažoval nahlas.</p>
    <p>„Neřeknu jim, že si to udělal schválně,“ odpověděl bezstarostně Uchiha na jeho monolog.</p>
    <p>„Řekneš, neřekneš, byl si se mnou a si zraněný, Madara se po*ere,“ konstatoval.</p>
    <p>„Říkám nech to na mě,“ zakroutil hlavou a chytil ho za ruku.</p>
    <p>Tobirama sebou cukl. Nejprve se mu vyškubl a pak vytvořil pro něj dostatečný odstup.</p>
    <p>„Ehm, poslyš Izuno, jak bych to… ..co to k čertu děláš?!“ rozhodil rozrušeně rukama, jak to pokaždé dělal.</p>
    <p>„Myslíš to předtím?“ zeptal se a vypadalo to, že si o tom chce začít povídat, zatímco se pomalu s</p>
    <p>sbíral ze země.</p>
    <p>„Myslím všechno! Dávám přednost osobnímu prostoru!“ bránil se světlovlásek.</p>
    <p>Izuna bez odpovědi vstal a zamířil ven z lesa.</p>
    <p>„Víš, jak jsem ti říkal, že mě Madara furt nechává doma samotného?“ zeptal se jen řečnicky. „Řeknu mu, že jsme se bavili bojem a tohle se nějak přihodilo. Teda mohl bych mu říct, že jsem se tě pokusil znásilnit, ale to by asi nebylo nejlepší,“ povídal, jako by o nic nešlo a Tobirama ho jen sledoval s otevřenou pusou. Mladý ninja pokračoval: „No a samozřejmě ho požádám, abychom to mohli dělat častěji. Asi tak každý den v době kdy se nudím. Určitě nebude proti, když ho požádám já, abys se mnou trávil každý den. A tvůj bratr myslím taky ne. Takže se tím všechno vyřeší,“ spokojeně postavil Tobiramu před hotovou věc. Ani se neohlédl, že tam jen tak stojí a traumatizovaně na něj kouká.<br/>„Mám s ním trávit každý den? S tímhle ďáblem? Já nechci!“ dávaly se jeho nešťastné mozkové buňky pomalu do pochodu.<br/>„Já opravdu, opravdu čím dál víc nenávidím Uchihy,“ řekl si sám pro sebe zoufalým tónem, když viděl, do čeho se dostal.<br/><br/>© 2020 <a href="https://sasukes.world/">Sasuke's World</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Proč Uchihové nenávidí Tobiramu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="entry-header-inner section-inner medium">
  <h1 class="entry-title">Proč Uchihové nenávidí Tobiramu</h1>
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-meta-wrapper post-meta-single post-meta-single-top">
    <ul class="post-meta">
<li class="post-author meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Autor</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> Autor: <a href="https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/">SasuKe</a> </span>
</li>
<li class="post-date meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Datum příspěvku</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> <a href="https://sasukes.world/2020/07/23/proc-uchihove-nenavidi-tobiramu/">23.7.2020</a></span>
</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="featured-media-inner section-inner">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="post-inner thin">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p>Bylo pěkné teplé dopoledne a Tobirama stál klasicky nastoupený ještě před obědem u domu hlavy klanu Uchiha. Každý den, kdy sem chodil, prskal a rozčiloval se, jenže neměl na výběr, ‘v zájmu míru’ to jednoduše dělat musel. Pomalu začínal mít pocit, že tady vlastně pravidelně vykupuje svůj klan a musí skládat tu nejhorší oběť v porovnání se všemi, co pro ten mír nakonec <em>jen umřeli.</em></p>
    <p>Dveře se otevřely a on se raději podíval jinam, protože už teď se mu v očích leskl vztek a odpor, že se musel vůbec přiblížit k tomuhle místu. Nemohl si pomoct, ale jeho žaludek dělal kotrmelce, jakmile si jen vybavil černé vlasy a ty odporné oči, ve kterých se odrážela nejen krev prolitá na bojištích, ale především ta nekonečná arogance.</p>
    <p>Několik jistých, lehkých kroků a bouchnutí dveřmi, odrazil se, aby vzápětí přistál těsně vedle něj.</p>
    <p>„Takže, můžeme jít?“ řekl na místo pozdravu s klidným, mírným úsměvem.</p>
    <p>„Hm,“ zavrčel světlovlasý, ani se na něj na moment nepodíval, jen vyrazil co nejrychleji k lesní cestě vedoucí do hor, kde každé odpoledne trénovali.</p>
    <p>„Špatně ses vyspal?“ prohodil přátelsky mladý Uchiha.</p>
    <p>„Spím špatně od doby, co se sem celý váš klan nakvintloval,“ přiznal bez obalu. To, že hlavním důvodem je právě jeho společník, si však raději nechával pro sebe.</p>
    <p>Už od dětství, kdy v boji ztratil své bratry, z duše nenáviděl celý Uchiha klan. To poslední, co by ho kdy napadlo, bylo, že stane osobní hračkou jednoho z nich. Nahlas by to pochopitelně nikdy nepřiznal, ale vzhledem k tomu, v jaké byl pozici, si tak připadal den ode dne víc.</p>
    <p>„Kdybych mohl, jednoduše ho tu uškrtím, vezmu něčím po hlavě a zakopu někam, kde by ho nikdy nenašli. Kdybych mohl…“ Jenže nemohl.</p>
    <p>Dobře si uvědomoval, že udržet křehký mír vedený momentálně mezi jejich staršími bratry vyžadovalo tvářit se, že spolu výborně vycházejí.</p>
    <p>„Tobi, pohni!“ ozval se Izuna, který byl dobrých deset kroků před ním.</p>
    <p>„Mohl bys si tahle oslovení nechat, než budeme někde, kde to nemůžou slyšet lidé?!“ zavrčel.</p>
    <p>Druhý v legraci protočil oči v sloup a už byl tiše, aby ho nedráždil.</p>
    <p>Cesta až nahoru jim trvala tradičně hodinu. Takže když dorazili, Izuna si rovnou vyndal svačinu, kterou tvořilo něco na způsob sendviče a zeleniny, protože bylo už po poledni. Usadil se s ní pohodlně na zem a pustil se do jídla.</p>
    <p>„Co to děláš? Jdem trénovat!“ ozval se okamžitě druhý.</p>
    <p>„Ale mě se dneska vůbec nechce a nesnídal jsem, mám hlad,“ protáhl drzý Uchiha znuděně a zakousl se s klidem do svého chleba.</p>
    <p>„Tak proč sem sakra vůbec chodíme! Děláš ti to radost?!“</p>
    <p>„Dělá, fakt velkou!“</p>
    <p>„Mohl bys mluvit vážně?!“ vztekal se Tobirama, ale s tím klukem to zjevně ani nehnulo. „A dost, tohle mě fakt nebaví, jdu domů,“ už měl těch výmyslů tak akorát, aby se ho zbavil.</p>
    <p>„Fajn, tak jestli chceš,“ pokrčil druhý rameny a mezi tím vytáhl kunai, se kterým si párkrát zatočil v ruce, než si ho přiskl k obličeji, „ale abych náhodou neřekl bráškovi, že jsem se zranil, protože jsi mě tu jen tak nechal a pak mě najednou někdo napadl,“ dodal nevinným tónem, zatímco na něj koukal štěněcíma očima.</p>
    <p>„Co blbneš, sakra!“ vyškubl mu jej mladík a vztekle si ho prohlížel.</p>
    <p>Zase měl ten vyděračský, Uchihovský pohled. Pohled člověka, který dostane pokaždé, co chce, přesto tak odlišný od jeho staršího bratra i od ostatních z klanu.</p>
    <p>Radši se od něj otočil, aby se na ty dva černé korálky nemusel dívat. Sám se posadil do trávy a nasál vzduch do plic. Jestli sem z nějakého důvodu chodil rád, tak kvůli tomu, co se tu v něm vznášelo. Za moment ucítil, jak se mu kolem krku ovinuly paže.</p>
    <p>„Táhni k čertu,“ zavrčel.</p>
    <p>„Tobi, proč jsi pořád tak protivný,“ dorážel na něj černovlásek a nechtěl se nechat odbít.</p>
    <p>„Já nejsem protivný. To ty jsi nemožný, jako všichni Uchihové. Nevíš co chceš, jen se hloupě bavíš, hraješ si s lidma,“ v jeho tónu bylo znát jasné opovržení nad někým takovým.</p>
    <p>Druhý z mladíků se zamračil a stáhl z něj ruce, neustoupil však ani o milimetr.</p>
    <p>„A jak jinak tě mám asi přinutit, abys se mnou trávil čas, než si vymýšlet tohle? Půjdeš se se mnou projít jen tak mezi lidi?“</p>
    <p>Po takové otázce sebou Tobirama prudce trhnul a jeho pohled značil, ať na něco takového ani nemyslí.</p>
    <p>„Tak vidíš,“ povzdechl si druhý a posunul se vedle něj.</p>
    <p>„Co třeba, že bysme spolu ten čas trávit přestali,“ navrhl naprosto zoufale mladík z klanu Senju, přestože věděl, že tohle mu rozhodně nevyjde. To znuděné Uchihovské děcko se ho jen tak nevzdá.</p>
    <p>„A co kdybysme šli zase pro jednou do vašeho domu? Cítil by ses pak líp?“ navrhl Izuna, protože věděl, že k sobě ho rozhodně nedostane.</p>
    <p>„Ne.“</p>
    <p>„Proč ne?“</p>
    <p>„Prostě ne! Nechci tě tam, říkal jsem ti to už mockrát,“ popuzeně se od něj o kus odtáhl a ruce si zapřel o kolena.</p>
    <p>„Pak kdo tu neví, co chce. Tady se ti nelíbí, jít domů se ti nelíbí,“ odhrnul si vlasy z čela, protože ho ta debata začínala trochu nudit.</p>
    <p>Tobirama měl těch jeho řečí taky dost, věděl, že tu takhle budou dřepět zase do večera, pak přijde celý unavený a vlastně nic z toho. Domů bral Izunu jen málo kdy, ale když už tam přišel, zdržel se dlouho a vracel se domů po tmě. To Madara pokaždé vyváděl, kde byli. Když šlo o jeho mladšího bratra, vlastně vyváděl pořád. Což Tobiramu trochu překvapovalo, protože nemohl uvěřit, že vůdci Uchihovského klanu na někom upřímně záleží a má o něj starost.</p>
    <p>„Už takhle jsme na dost tenkém ledě, nemáš ten pocit?“ zeptal se mírně podrážděně a poprvé o nich mluvil jako by byli na jedné lodi.</p>
    <p>„Brácha nic neudělá, můžu se vracet kdy chci, když tam stejně pro mě nic na práci není a přijdu celý,“ pokrčil druhý bezstarostně rameny.</p>
    <p>„Neudělá, ale myslet by si něco mohl,“ napadlo hned Tobiramu, z nějakého důvodu měl strach, co by Madara dělal, kdyby zjistil, jak blízký vztah, k někomu z klanu Senju, jeho sourozenec má.</p>
    <p>O tom, že by se mu to nelíbilo, nemohlo být pochyb. Co kdyby zjistil, že vlastně netrénují, ale že jeho povedený mladší bratříček se chce spíš přátelit. Nedej bože, že se zve k nim domů. Kdo by to odnesl? Pochopitelně celý Senju klan. Ať jde Madarovi o cokoliv, určitě totiž jeho záměry a sliby nejsou upřímné. To mu prostě nemohl nikdo vymluvit.</p>
    <p>„Fajn,“ přikývl nakonec a vstal. „Když dřív půjdem, dřív se tě zbavím,“ raději už tenhle zbytek svých myšlenek nevyslovil nahlas.</p>
    <p>Jakmile dorazili k jeho domu, oba mlčky vešli dovnitř a jaké bylo jejich překvapení, když tam našli Hashiramu, o kterém jeho mladší sourozenec myslel, že vůbec od božího rána není doma.</p>
    <p>„H-hashi?“ vyklouzlo z vyššího z nich.</p>
    <p>„Ahoj, oh-,“ zarazila se hlava klanu Senju, když uviděla černovláska za jeho zády, „Izuno?“</p>
    <p>„Omlouvám se, že jsem sem tak vtrhnul, jen jsme si s Tobiramou chtěli někde v klidu odpočinout,“ vysvětlil zdvořile.</p>
    <p>„S tebou se dá odpočívat?“ pomyslel si podrážděně druhý a pak stočil pohled zpět na bratra: „Myslel jsem, že budeš pryč celý den, když jsi zmizel tak brzo,“ zabručel.</p>
    <p>„Ne, jen jsem se šel po ránu protáhnout, ale vlastně nemám dneska nic důležitého,“ zasmál se rozpačitě starší.</p>
    <p>„Aha. Hele neříkej to Madarovi,“ ukázal si na ‘to’ přes rameno.</p>
    <p>„Proč ne? Přece se nebudu tvářit, jako že netuším, kde Izuna je, jestli ho potkám,“ zakroutil hlavou s absolutním nepochopením.</p>
    <p>„Nemusí vědět všechno. Jako bys ho neznal. Jestli mu to řekneš, bude zuřit a máš po příměří.“<br/>„Co by zuřil? Jsme teď přece přátelé. Navíc myslíš, že nám mír vydrží, pokud mu budu lhát? Upřímnost a důvěra je základem,” bránil se rozumně Hashirama.</p>
    <p>„Prosím,“ přerušil jejich rozepři hlas černovláska, o kterém byla celou dobu řeč, „nedělejte si starost, já to bratrovi vysvětlím,“ ujistil je.</p>
    <p>„Tse,“ ofrkl si Tobirama a zamířil ke svému pokoji, „tak si dělej, co chceš.“</p>
    <p>Druhý muž vykulil oči, jak to s ním mluví. Nejprve ho chtěl napomenout, kde je nějaká úcta. Pak ale z Izunova úsměvu pochopil, že za dobu, co spolu chodí trénovat, se ti dva nejspíš sblížili natolik, že to mladému Uchihovi nevadí.</p>
    <p>„Tak já vás nechám a půjdu, buď tu jako doma,“ vřele se na něj usmál, když opouštěl práh domu.</p>
    <p>Izuna hned s přikývnutím mířil za svým přítelem.</p>
    <p>Tobirama stál se založenýma rukama hned za dveřmi, čekal až ten příživník vejde.</p>
    <p>„Netvař se tak,“ pronesl hned naprosto klidným tónem.</p>
    <p>„Nevím, jestli jsi fakt tak moc pitomý, že ti to nedochází, ale Madara BUDE zuřit. Jsi jeho bratr, tak bys ze všech nejlíp měl vědět, že je to zákeřný, podl-</p>
    <p>„Nemluv tak pořád o něm!“ vykřikl naštvaně Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Jeho společník jej jen přejel očima, na kterých bylo znát, že si myslí svoje. Otočil se a šel se posadit na postel. Ať si dělá co chce, neměl prostě chuť se s ním bavit. Cítil se jako na trní z podnikání těchhle schůzek a výletů. Ale už raději neřekne vůbec nic, protože někdo tu zjevně nechtěl vidět, že je Madara tyran a parazit.</p>
    <p>Netrvalo dlouho a ucítil, že se přímo za ním postel prohýbá, jak se k němu mladík s uhlovýma očima po čtyřech jako kočka plížil.</p>
    <p>„Ty se zlobíš?“ opřel si bradu o jeho rameno.</p>
    <p>„Ne,“ odbil ho druhý v naději, že ho snad nechá co nejdřív na pokoji.</p>
    <p>„Tobi, nemrač se,“ zaúpěl, chytil ho rukama kolem ramen a dal mu pusu na tvář.</p>
    <p>V tu chvíli Tobirama vyletěl jako kulový blesk a odstrčil ho od sebe.</p>
    <p>„Mohl bys toho nechat?!“ vyprskl podrážděně. Rozčiloval ho tenhle druh blízkosti, kterou mezi nimi Izuna neustále vytvářel.</p>
    <p>„Asi ne, promiň,“ podrbal se na hlavě. Tvářil se, že o nic nejde a ustoupit rozhodně nehodlal.</p>
    <p>„Co je tohle sakra za typ vztahu?!“ křičel v duchu zmateně, protože to zdaleka nebylo poprvé, co se Izuna nacpal k němu domů za jediným účelem.</p>
    <p>„Tobi, prosím, nech toho,“ naklonil se nad něj a začal ho líbat na spodní ret.</p>
    <p>„Kolikrát ti budu opakovat, abys mi tak neříkal,“ odsunul se znovu druhý a nešlo si nevšimnout, že tentokrát už méně vzdorovitě. „Co to vůbec děláš sakra. Hrajeme si, že jsme kamarádi, přitom já tě nesnáším a ty se chováš takhle, o co jde k čertu?!” rozčiloval se celý rozhořčený.</p>
    <p>„To ty se tváříš, že jsme kamarádi. Nebo spíš, že nejsme. Já to hraju kvůli tobě, když zrovna nejsme sami, což teď právě nemusím,” usmál se, chytil se ho kolem krku a znovu ho vášnivě políbil.</p>
    <p>O několik hodin později se ozvalo zabušení na dveře.</p>
    <p>Světlovlasý sotva otevřel oči, když dovnitř vešel Hashirama, který strnul jako solný sloup.</p>
    <p>“Tobiramo?!”</p>
    <p>“Co je?” protřel si zmateně oči, aniž by si uvědomil, že má na sobě nalepeného nahého Uchihu.</p>
    <p>Jeho bratr postával stále ve dveřích s bradou skoro u kolen, očima vyvalenýma a nemohl jednoduše uvěřit výjevu, který vidí.</p>
    <p>“To… nemyslíš… vážně…”</p>
    <p>Už se chystal odpovědět, že nechápe, co má za problém, když se vedle něj cosi zavrtělo a začalo rozespale mumlat.</p>
    <p>„Sakra!“ vyletěl Tobirama do sedu a vytřeštil oči podobně, když si uvědomil, že oba dva nakonec usnuli a prospali celé odpoledne.</p>
    <p>Jakmile se probudil i Izuna, trochu zrudl a začal se poníženě soukat do svého oblečení.</p>
    <p>“Já… to…” soukal ze sebe mladší ze sourozenců, ale za boha nemohl vymyslet, jak by to vysvětlení mělo pokračovat.</p>
    <p>Hashirama se po chvilce ticha otočil na patě a beze slova odešel. Ti dva se okamžitě snažili co nejrychleji obléct a dát dohromady.</p>
    <p>„P-promiň,“ vypadlo z Uchihy. Oči měl zabodnuté do země a vypadal dost sklesle.</p>
    <p>„Vem si to triko,“ hodil ho po něm jeho milenec a nezněl ani tak podrážděně, jako spíš ustaraně.</p>
    <p>Oba si uvědomovali, že tohle se nemělo stát. Rozhodně na to neměl nikdo přijít. Tobirama sice čekal, že až se jeho bratr vzpamatuje z prvotního šoku a přestane ho vyslýchat, nějak se s tím srovná. Hlavně se modlil, aby se to za žádnou cenu nedostalo k Madarovi. Trpěl nepříjemným, paranoidním pocitem, že si z toho člověka má dělat starosti.</p>
    <p>Vyprovodil Izunu ven, kde už byla dávno tma a kývl mu na rozloučenou.</p>
    <p>Ten na chvíli odlepil oči od špiček svých bot a podíval se na něj. „Bude to v pohodě?“ zeptal se provinile.</p>
    <p>„Ale jo,“ povzdechl si. Rukou se podrbal na zátylku a vypadal, že si zase tak moc starostí už nedělá. Přece jen se už prostě stalo.</p>
    <p>„Tak… Půjdu?“</p>
    <p>„Jasně, zas zejtra.“<br/>„Ahoj Tobi…“</p>
    <p>„No ty ses snad zbláznil!“ dočkal se šíleného výkřiku hned, jak zalezl zpět do domu.</p>
    <p>„Jo, já jednou udělám chybu a hned se bortí vesnice. Za to tvoje šílené nápady o smíru s Uchihy byly vždycky v pořádku bráško. To mi teda řekni, co se ti nelíbí na tom, že jsem s jedním z nich v míru taky,” usmál se na něj ironicky. Takovouhle reakci totiž nečekal, ne tak hysterickou a negativní. Spíš to viděl na hromadu vysvětlování, proto teď vůbec netušil, co mu na to má říct. Jízlivost mu pomohla zakrýt rozpaky z toho, že ho někdo kritizuje za chybu, kterou udělal.</p>
    <p>„Tohle teda vypadalo trochu jinak, než jak jsem si váš vztah doposud představoval,“ mračil se na něj Hashirama.</p>
    <p>„Nestarej se o to, nic nejde.“</p>
    <p>„O nic nejde jo? Takhle podle tebe vypadá nic? Tohle nebylo nic! To je katastrofa!“</p>
    <p>„Zbytečně moc dramatizuješ,“ podrbal se na hlavě.</p>
    <p>„Poslechni Tobiramo, buď ke mě upřímný. Jaký je mezi tebou a tím klukem vztah?“ upřel na něj vážný pohled.</p>
    <p>„Já nevím. Fakt nevím,” zakroutil hlavou, protože o tom nechtěl uvažovat a odešel raději k sobě.</p>
    <p>„Hej, Tobiramo!“</p>
    <p>Izuna se vracel domů později než kdykoliv dřív. Dobře věděl, že to Madara nemá rád, ale teď mu dělalo starost něco úplně jiného.</p>
    <p>„Kde jsi byl tak dlouho?“ ozvalo se hned ve dveřích, protože už tam stál jako hlídací pes.</p>
    <p>„Trochu jsme to přetáhli,“ usmál se rozpačitě, ale nedokázal zakrýt, že něco není v pořádku.</p>
    <p>„Stalo se něco?“ zeptal se úplně jiným tónem, než obvykle mluvil.</p>
    <p>„Ne, půjdu si dát sprchu.“</p>
    <p>Madarovi to nedávalo, byl si skoro jistý, že se něco dělo. Poznal, když mu někdo lhal. Šel proto potichu za ním a nahlédl pootevřenými dveřmi do koupelny, aby ho mohl sledovat. Nechoval se nijak neobvykle, až když si stáhl triko, několik rudých flíčků po jeho těle staršího Uchihu praštilo do očí. Uvědomoval si, že už jednou se jeho bratr vrátil se podivnými škrábanci na zádech. Přisuzoval je tehdy tréninkovému souboji.</p>
    <p>Nemohl uvěřit, že by měl nějakou dívku. Nikdy se o žádnou ani nepokusil. Vždycky vypadal, že podobné věci jdou dost mimo něj. Ale tím spíš potřeboval Madara zjistit, kdo to je a jestli je dost dobrá pro Izunu.</p>
    <p>Šel se posadit a udělat si trochu čaje, než si bude moct bratra prohlédnout lépe a z blízka. Jeho oči sloužily v poslední době stále hůř z nadměrného užívání Sharinganu.</p>
    <p>Trvalo to asi patnáct minut, než vylezl mladší z bratrů ven, pečlivě oblečený, aby na něm nebylo nic poznat pochopitelně.</p>
    <p>„Izuno, kde jsi byl celý den?“ zeptal se a podezřívavost z něj jen sršela.</p>
    <p>„Trénovat,“ zamžoural tázaný s perfektním hereckým výkonem.</p>
    <p>„Byl jsi celý den s Tobiramou?“ ujišťoval se.</p>
    <p>Jako odpověď se mu dostalo jen krátké přikývnutí.</p>
    <p>„A nic zvláštního se nestalo?“</p>
    <p>„Nii-san, proč se tak vyptáváš?“ svraštil obočí.</p>
    <p>„Jen tak, měl na tebe dávat pozor, ne?“ přimhouřil na oplátku oči druhý.</p>
    <p>„Však dával, nehnul se ode mě na krok. Jsem unavený, můžu jít spát?“ zeptal se ho. Očekával nějaké poznámky k tomu, jak pozdě se vrací, ale z jeho dotazů byl vážně zmatený. Co by se asi tak mělo stát? Trochu ho začínal rozčilovat přístup, jako by byl jeho otrokář a on potřeboval povolení. Na Tobiho přece jeho bratr takový nebyl. Mohl chodit kdy chtěl a kam chtěl. Přece byli oba v podstatě dospělí.</p>
    <p>Starší Uchiha jen přikývl, pochopitelně zapnul Sharingan, jakmile se od něj bratr odvrátil a nemohl si v té blízkosti nevšimnout bílých vlasů na jeho tričku. Své Kekkei Genkai zase hned vypnul a odložil hrnek s čajem na stůl a díval se za bratrem, jak odchází.</p>
    <p>„Tobirama…” zašeptal do vzduchu, ve kterém se vznášela zloba a předzvěst všeho zlého.<br/><br/>© 2020 <a href="https://sasukes.world/">Sasuke's World</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Proč nenávist nikdy nevyhasne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="entry-header-inner section-inner medium">
  <h1 class="entry-title">Proč nenávist nikdy nevyhasne</h1>
  <p></p>
  <div class="post-meta-wrapper post-meta-single post-meta-single-top">
    <ul class="post-meta">
<li class="post-author meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Autor</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> Autor: <a href="https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/">SasuKe</a> </span>
</li>
<li class="post-date meta-wrapper">
<span class="meta-icon"> <span class="screen-reader-text">Datum příspěvku</span> </span> <span class="meta-text"> <a href="https://sasukes.world/2020/07/23/proc-nenavist-nikdy-nevyhasne/">23.7.2020</a> </span>
</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div><div class="featured-media-inner section-inner">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="post-inner thin">
  <p></p>
  <div class="entry-content">
    <p> </p>
    <p>Bylo docela brzo ráno. Určitě mnohem víc brzo, než obvykle, když tenhle horkokrevný mladík postával před Uchihovským domem. Zády se opíral o strom s rukama založenýma na prsou a každá minuta dnes ubíhala tisíckrát pomaleji.</p>
    <p>Nakonec ale přece jen vyšel ze dveří ten vytáhlý hoch s šibalskýma očima.</p>
    <p>Ulevilo se mu. Nikdy by to nepřiznal, ale zatraceně se mu ulevilo.</p>
    <p>„Všechno v pořádku?“ zadrmolil polohlasně.</p>
    <p>„Jo, úplně v klidu,“ pokrčil rameny Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Na to už žádnou odpověď nedostal. Tobirama se dal do kroku a oba mlčky procházeli mezi domy po cestě.</p>
    <p>„Zase nahoru?“</p>
    <p>„Jo,“ odsouhlasil mu mladík.</p>
    <p>Teprve ve chvíli, kdy se dostatečně vzdálili zpomalil světlovlásek tempo.</p>
    <p>„Proč se tváříš takhle?“ trochu nešťastně si ho přeměřil Izuna.</p>
    <p>„Jak bych se měl tvářit? Trochu špatně poslední dobou spím,“ zamračil se.</p>
    <p>„Děláš si starosti a úplně zbytečný. Bratr se jen ujistil, že jsem celej, vůbec nic strašnýho se nedělo. Proč se ho tak bojíš?“</p>
    <p>„Já se ho nebojím!“ vyletěl hned. Rozhodně se nenechá označovat za někoho, kdo by měl strach z Uchihů. Vůbec ne z Madary. Ne, že by mít strach z Madary nebylo pochopitelné.</p>
    <p>„Dobře, promiň.“ Mladík zvedl ruce nad hlavu v gestu značícím, že se vzdává.</p>
    <p>Brzo došli na plac, kde obvykle zůstávali.</p>
    <p>Dnes Tobirama nezačal křečkovat, co bude s tréninkem, naopak. Posadil se na veliký placatý kámen, rukama se opřel o kolena a zůstal zničeně civět na výhled, který se jim naskytl před očima. Před ním se rozléhala krajina plná lesu a kopců a kdesi tam dole právě rostla jejich nově budovaná vesnice.</p>
    <p>Izuna se po chvilce posadil vedle něj. Nějakou dobu mlčel a taky jen koukal na zelené moře před nimi. Pak mu dlaní soucitně přejel po hřbetu ruky. Jen tak jemně, sem a tam, sem a tam.</p>
    <p>„Tohle opravdu musí přestat!“ chytil jej Tobirama za zápěstí tak silně, až se mu začala rýsovat modřina.</p>
    <p>Uchiha se zase mlčky stáhl.</p>
    <p>„Hashirama zuří. Neskousne to,“ nebylo jisté, jestli si nemluví jen sám pro sebe, protože při těch slovech koukal někam úplně jinam. „Řekl mi, ať už nikdy podobnou hloupost neopakujeme. Rozumíš tomu?“ pootočil krk trochu doprava.</p>
    <p>„Hm,“ dostalo se mu téměř neznatelného kývnutí.</p>
    <p>„Podívej, já chápu, že se nudíš, ale…,“ najednou si nebyl jistý jak větu dokončit. Těch ale tu byla spousta. Když opomenul, že tohle nesmí nikdo další vidět, pak tu byla ta příšerná nervozita, kterou mu šlachovitý, neodbytný mladík způsoboval.</p>
    <p>Jednu dlaň sevřel v pěst a duhou si na moment zakryl obličej.</p>
    <p>„V první řadě se nemůžeme vídat tak často. Lidi si všímají. Za druhé, měl bys trávit čas i s někým dalším,“ navrhl mu po chvilce.</p>
    <p>„Tobi, netvař se tak,“ rukama se mu najednou pověsil kolem krku a natáhl se k němu, aby mu mohl dát aspoň malou pusu.</p>
    <p>„Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!“ odstrčil jej Tobirama. Hned se začal rozhlížet, protože měl pocit, že něco cítí.</p>
    <p>„Přestaň být tak paranoidní, úplně se zblázníš,“ smutný tón se Uchiha ani nepokusil zakrýt. Začínal mít o něj starost. Odbýval ho den co den. Možná potřeboval, aby mu dal vážně chvilku pokoj.</p>
    <p>Nakonec vstal a povzdechl si.</p>
    <p>„Můžeme se sejít až večer? Pozdě večer, až si budou všichni myslet, že dávno spíme. Před půlnocí v lese, tam, co se zužuje potok nejvíc. Přinesu deku a něco dobrýho,“ navrhl mu.</p>
    <p>Tobirama jen nejistě uhnul pohledem. Nechtěl mu to odsouhlasit a taky věděl, že se na to nevykašle. Z nějakého důvodu by to prostě neudělal, když ho Izuna požádal.</p>
    <p>„Tak se uvidíme potom. Trochu se uklidni,“ uzavřel to Uchiha.</p>
    <p>„Nechápeš to. Vůbec nic nechápeš.“</p>
    <p>„Já to chápu, snažíš se být opatrný. I tak vím, že mě máš rád,“ nevinně se usmál, „jen si hrozně přeju, aby jednou přišel den, kdy mě pevně obejmeš a už nepustíš. Nic víc,“ pokrčil rameny a jak to dořekl, hned zmizel.</p>
    <p>Ještě opravdu dlouho seděl Tobirama nehnutě na tom kameni a koukal strnule před sebe. Přemýšlel. A nenacházel odpověď.</p>
    <p>Když před půlnocí odcházel, jeho starší bratr si nemohl nevšimnout, že vypadá dost ustaraně. Potichu ho následoval ke dveřím a ještě notnou chvíli pak stál ve vchodu a prohlížel si jeho záda.</p>
    <p>Mladík mířil k místu, které bylo všem dobře známé. Jen ho nejspíš nikdo nenavštěvoval uprostřed noci.</p>
    <p>Potok šuměl, ozývalo se cvrkání a výkřiky žab.</p>
    <p>Chvíli se procházel po břehu, byl si jistý, že tu na něj už bude Izuna netrpělivě čekat, ale zřejmě se zmýlil. Nikde nikdo krom lesních živočichů. Nezbývalo mu tedy než počkat.</p>
    <p>Po nějaké době se z ničeho nic ozvalo zašustění.</p>
    <p>„Tak přece jsi přišel,“ hlas rozhodně nepatřil tomu, na koho čekal.</p>
    <p>„Madaro?!“ všechny jeho buňky se okamžitě daly do pozoru. Když se však otočil, spatřil před sebou něco, co mu nahnalo husí kůži.</p>
    <p>Po Madarově boku stál i Izuna, s očima zavázanýma obvazem a tváří i oblečením od krve. Byl zticha, úplně zticha.</p>
    <p>„Co to má znamenat?!“</p>
    <p>„Tobi?!“ zareagoval Izuna na jeho hlas. Zněl trochu zmateně, možná i vystrašeně.</p>
    <p>„Proč jsi tady?“ obořil se hned Tobirama na staršího z nich, ale očima stále nervózně sjížděl zpět k mladíkovi, který stál vedle něj.</p>
    <p>„Přišel jsem udělat jednou pro vždy ve všem jasno,“ zašklebil se.</p>
    <p>„Jasno v čem?“ zeptal se, ale tušil, že už musí vědět všechno. Je pozdě něco předstírat.</p>
    <p>„Ve všem,“ zopakoval sebejistě Uchiha.</p>
    <p>Tudy cesta nevedla, jako ostatně ani předtím, s Madarou se jednat nedalo.</p>
    <p>„Izuno?“ oslovil nejistě chlapce.</p>
    <p>Ten sebou na moment pohnul a vypadalo to, že by se nejradši rozběhl k němu, ale vyšší z Uchihů mu položil ruku na rameno.</p>
    <p>„Nespěchej,“ napomenul ho.</p>
    <p>„Jsi v pořádku?“ Tobirama naprosto ignoroval přítomnost té zrůdy. Věděl, že mu něco udělal, nebo hodlá udělat.</p>
    <p>„Jsem,“ ztěžka polkl, „neboj se, jsem v pořádku,“ jeho odpověď byla poklidná, ale hlas se mu mírně chvěl.</p>
    <p>„Co jsi mu udělal?!“ vyštěkl, vytáhl z pouzdra kunai a vypadal, že se nebude bát ho použít.</p>
    <p>„Opravdu chceš vyvolat boj?“ ušklíbl se znovu Madara a civěl na něj tak dlouho, dokud ho nedonutil zbraň sklonit. Pak chytil svého mladšího sourozence pod bradou. „Půjčil jsem si něco, co stejně nedokázal dost dobře použít. Na co jsou mu oči, když někdo jiný je využije líp.“</p>
    <p>V Tobiramovi se obrátil žaludek třikrát dokola. Celý zbělal a traumatizovaně zíral na bílé obvazy skrývající to zvěrstvo. To nemohl udělat. To by žádná lidská bytost přece neudělala…</p>
    <p>Chtěl od něj hned dostat Izunu pryč, zkontrolovat jeho stav, vzít ho někam, kde by mu pomohli se vyléčit. Jenže sotva udělal krok, Marada ho zarazil: „Neopovažuj se mě napadnout.“</p>
    <p>Zarazil se. Měl si vybrat, teď nebo nikdy si musí vybrat mezi vesnicí a tím mladým Uchihou. Už tolikrát předtím se pokusil to udělat, ale neúspěšně. Vždycky se snažil upřednostnit dobro všech ostatních, ale vlastně se jen bál žít s hromadou výčitek, kdyby si zvolil to svoje. Jejich.</p>
    <p>„Pochopitelně neuděláš nic. Nemůžeš udělat nic.“ Maradovi zacukal koutek. Přitáhl k sobě za límec teď už nepotřebné zbytky Uchihovských genů a z boku svému vlastnímu bratrovi vrazil kunai do břicha.</p>
    <p>„Ne!“ vyjekl Tobirama. Vyrazil okamžitě k nim, protože už váhal příliš dlouho, ale Uchiha byl rychlý, tak neuvěřitelně rychlý, že jeho oči i ruce byly snad připraveny k útoku ještě dřív, než se nepřítel pohnul.</p>
    <p>„K zemi!“ dřív než ohnivá koule, srazil Tobiramu k zemi vůdce druhého klanu, který ho až sem sledoval.</p>
    <p>Madara nehodlal čekat, ale element dřeva jeho dalšímu útoku zamezil.</p>
    <p>Hashirama se mu mohl postavit jako rovnocenný soupeř i po té, co se jeho Sharingan dostal na novou úroveň.</p>
    <p>„Izuna!“ blesklo mladíkovi hlavou jako první a rozběhl se pomoct mu vstát ze země.</p>
    <p>„Tobi?“ poznal ho podle prvního doteku.</p>
    <p>„Sakra, musíme pryč,“ pomohl mu hned na nohy, podpíral ho a vláčel stranou od těch dvou.</p>
    <p>„Nemus- Nemusíme chodit daleko,“ zašeptal a rozkašlal se.</p>
    <p>„To se pleteš, to právě musíme, potřebuješ hned medika!“</p>
    <p>Na tváři se mu objevil sladký, drobný úsměv: „Ale ne. Nepotřebuju. Nemůžu chodit, bolí mě dýchat i mluvit a nemám oči.“</p>
    <p>Z úst jeho zachránce vyšlo jen vzteklé syknutí. Nemohl nic z toho popřít, znělo to příšerně. Bylo to příšerné! Jenže teď se tím nesměl zaobírat.</p>
    <p>„Poslouchej, vezmu tě na záda,“ rozhodl po chvilce.</p>
    <p>„Není důvod, abys mě někam bral, než se tam dostaneme-“</p>
    <p>„Tohle nebudu poslouchat!“ zaječel Tobirama. Jeho třesoucí se hlas prozradil víc, než bylo třeba.</p>
    <p>„Tobi? Ty pláčeš?“</p>
    <p>Neplakal, ale neměl k tomu daleko.</p>
    <p>„Přestaň mlít nesmysly,“ zavrčel.</p>
    <p>„Já jen chci být ještě chvíli s tebou, než bude po všem,“ odpověděl a přejel mu prsty po tváři. Pak ucítil, jak se kolem něj ovinuly pevné silné paže. Sám se ho chytil kolem krku, přitiskl zkrvavený obličej k látce jeho šatů a vdechoval tu vůni.</p>
    <p>„Je mi zima,“ zašeptal po chvilce.</p>
    <p>„Za tohle zaplatí. Zabiju ho. Tohle mi ten hnusnej hajzl zaplatí!“</p>
    <p>„Prosím, nedovol, aby se z nás stal důvod k válce,“ přitiskl se k němu Uchiha a jednou rukou mu projel vlasy. Hladil ho, jako by utěšoval dítě.</p>
    <p>„Nemůžu to tak nechat.“</p>
    <p>„Ne, musíš. Nedovol, aby zemřelo i to, na úkor čeho jsme se museli schovávat,“ zaprosil naposledy, než se z jeho těla začal vytrácet život.</p>
    <p>Ale tahle válka už začala a nešlo ji zastavit.</p>
    <p>Tobirama tam stál a držel ho. Objímal ho tak pevně, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit.</p>
    <p>© 2020 <a href="https://sasukes.world/">Sasuke's World</a></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>